


[Fanart] Sing Me the Alphabet

by CharlieBarlyBear



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBarlyBear/pseuds/CharlieBarlyBear
Summary: Fanart for Sing Me the Alphabet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Fanart] Sing Me the Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sing Me the Alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123216) by [thesardine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine/pseuds/thesardine). 



> I've never posted fanart or made a Shrinky Dink before but I couldn't get the image of Tiny Steve out of my head

Tiny Steve from Sing Me the Alphabet


End file.
